


The Deadliest to Lead

by itsprettystabby



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Frerard, M/M, there will eventually be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsprettystabby/pseuds/itsprettystabby
Summary: Frank wakes up on the floor of someone's filthy apartment.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for clicking on this! This will either get updated a lot, or never. It kinda depends. This is my first time writing anything like this, so yeah.

Frank sleepily rose his aching head from the floor which he slept on the past night. He didn’t really know where he was, or what had happened to end up here, but there he was, lying half naked on the floor of someone’s living room. The carpet he woke up on reeked of cigarettes and alcohol. He struggled to stand up, almost toppling over a few times, before finally making it onto his feet. 

He grabbed the clothes lying on the floor next to him, assuming they were his. He didn’t really remember what had happened the night before. His clothes smelled of sweat and his shirt was soaked with what was hopefully alcohol, so he just left that on the floor.

He walked cautiously to what he thought might be an exit from whoever’s shitty apartment this was, but ended up finding a bedroom with a black haired man passed out in the bed. He carefully shut the door in an effort not to wake him.

When he did finally find his way out of the apartment, Frank pulled out his phone to try to locate where the hell he was. After a few clicks, he discovered he was only just down the street from his own filthy apartment. He debated getting an Uber, or just hailing a cab to bring him home, as his whole body was sore, but ended up opting to just walk.

The walk to his apartment building was a long one. While it had only taken maybe ten minutes, it felt like much longer. Between the pain in every step he took, to the strangers looking at his visibly dirty appearance in disgust, he couldn’t think of anything worse. As he walked, he searched through his phone for any sign of what the fuck he did the night before. But the only clue he could find was a text from his friend Ray with the address of the apartment he had woken up in. Other than that, it was just phone calls with either Ray or random numbers.

When Frank opened the door to his apartment, he was greeted by the familiar voice of Ray.

“What’s going on, Iero?” Ray laughed.

“Ray, I can barely remember who I am right now.” Frank replied, a hint of irritation in his voice.

“Understandable, you were pretty drunk.” said Ray, who had just now noticed that Frank was shirtless. “Where’d your clothes go?”

Frank started to lighten up. “Well I found my shirt, but it was completely soaked in, I guess either alcohol or piss. I don’t really know which is the worse option.”

“I’d normally agree with the alcohol thing, but knowing how Gerard is, it could be piss.” said Ray.

Frank looked confused. “Who in God’s name is Gerard?”  
Ray quickly realised that Frank wasn’t kidding. Frank actually had zero memory of what had happened the night before. Ray looked down at his hands, and replied, “Just a friend of mine.”

“C’mon Ray, who the fuck is it?” Frank’s face went from confused to concerned. He didn’t know what he did, nor is he ever proud of what he does while drunk.

“It’s my friend Mikey’s brother, and your, um-.” Ray stared at the floor and shuffled his feet.

‘Spit it out, Toro.”

“Fine, Frank. I’ll tell you exactly who he is. He’s a piece of shit who likes to fuck my friends.”

Frank almost stumbled backward at Ray’s statement. From what Ray just said, one could only assume that Frank had sex with this Gerard character. But Frank was not gay. Not even a little bit.

“Are you saying that I fucked a dude?”

“More like a dude fucked you.”

“Jesus Christ.” Frank rubbed his hands on his face. He didn’t really know what to say or do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short  
> im sure all the chapters will be tho


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly surprised with myself that I actually wrote more of this.

Frank was mortified. 

“Ray, has this ever happened before?”

Ray shrugged and gave a nervous laugh. “I’m not always there when you’re blackout drunk, Frank.”

Frank groaned. Surely that was the only time. It had to be. Because Frank wasn’t gay. Not that there’s anything wrong with people who are, but Frank was not about to start fucking dudes.

“So, you left me, blackout drunk, at some random guy’s apartment?” Frank said with agitation.

“Well you told us all to leave, after you and Gerard started-” Ray cut himself off.

“Who the hell is this Gerard guy anyway? How do you know him? Do you even know him? And why were we at his apartment?”

Ray frowned, “Gerard is, uh, Mikey’s brother…?”

“Mikey’s BROTHER?” Frank’s internal conflict only grew stronger at this revelation. “ So you’re telling me, that I had sex with one of my closest friend’s BROTHER?”

“Well when you put it that way it does sound pretty bad doesn’t it.” Ray said sarcastically.

Frank’s anger turned to sheer worry. “Does Mikey know?”

“Well duh. You guys were loud.”

“Shit.”

Frank decided that he had to face this as soon as possible. He grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and texted Mikey.

**frnkiero:** mikes, ray just told me what i did, i am so fuckin sorry

**mikeywayy:** Frank, I don’t even know what to say right now.

**frnkiero:** i don’t remember what happened and im so sorry

Frank really needed Mikey to understand. Mikey clearly didn’t take this shit lightly. Mikey was clearly pissed, and Frank was just as pissed at himself.

**frnkiero:** mikey i swear it won’t happen again

**mikeywayy:** Does that fucking matter? It happened one times too many.

**frnkiero:** i was so drunk, you know that. and you know that sober i wouldn’t do that. Ever.

**mikeywayy:** Can I ask you something? And will you tell the truth?

**frnkiero:** uh sure and sure

**mikeyyway:** Are you gay?

Frank knew this was coming, but it still shocked him when he read the message. He said he’d tell the truth. And what Mikey needed was the truth. But Frank truly didn’t know what that truth was. He honestly had thought for years that he might’ve been bi, but dismissed the thought ever time. Frank liked fucking girls. A lot. But what he didn’t know was if he actually liked fucking guys too.

Frank decided to give Mikey the truth.

**frnkiero:** i don’t know anymore

**mikeywayy:** Fair enough.

Frank looked up from his phone at Ray, who was sitting quietly on the couch, staring at his own phone.

“Ray?”

“Yeah?”

“We gotta talk.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this bullshit  
> sorry all the chapters so far are really short :/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is very short! sorry !!

Ray looked up at Frank, a little bit of worry visible on his face. He knew what this conversation was going to be about. He hadn’t imagined it would come so quickly after the “incident” though. Ray had suspected it of Frank for years before.

Frank sighed and brushed his hair back with his fingers. 

“Ray,” he mumbled, “I think I might be, uh- gay?”

Ray just stared at him. He knew it was coming, but it still shocked him. Ray wanted to joke with Frank about it, but he didn’t know if it was the right time.

“Frank-” 

Frank cut him off. “I know that you knew, moron.” Frank started to laugh.

Ray started laughing as well, bringing the awkwardness of the situation a bit lower. 

After a few minutes, when the laughing finally ceased, Frank jumped up suddenly. 

“I gotta call Mikey, he deserves to know.”

Ray nodded in agreement, they both knew Mikey would be a little distraught, but nothing he couldn’t recover from. If he survived hearing his brother fuck one of his best friends, this gay revelation should be pretty miniscule.

Frank pressed the call button under Mikey’s contact. He felt himself start to nervously sweat. He lifted the phone to his ear.

“Uh- hey Frank…”

“Mikey, I realised something.”

“What, you called to tell me you’re gay or some shit?”

Frank made eye contact with Ray, who was trying not to laugh. Frank chuckled.

“Yes, actually.”

“Yeah, you know we’ve-”

“Known for years, yeah. Ray mentioned that.” Frank interrupted.

“So, I’m guessing you want to talk to Gerard?”

“Why would I wanna do that?” Frank said with a bit of concern

“I think you know why.” 

The phone clicked, Mikey had hung up on him.

Frank looked back at Ray. “He hung up.”

Ray’s eyes widened. “Well, I should probably go…”

“You know something that I don’t. What’s going on?” Frank interrogated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so short! I think the next one will be much longer :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, a short chapter, but a lot happens

Ray rushed for the door, but his attempt at escape was blocked when the door swung wide open, hitting him in the shoulder.

“What the fuck?” Ray said, grabbing his injured shoulder and looking at the figure in the doorway.

At first, he thought it was just Mikey, but then he realised.

The man in the doorway was shorter than Ray, but not quite as short as Frank was. He was thin, and a bit lanky, with black hair and hazel eyes. The man combed his hair back with his fingertips, and laughed to himself when he saw the shocked look on Ray’s face.

“Mind if I come in?” The man said, entering without permission anyways. He walked towards Frank, who didn’t have the slightest idea who he was.

He looked back at Ray, smiled, and waved him away. Ray quickly rushed out of the apartment before Frank could even yell for him to stay.

“Ray, what the-” He was interrupted by a shushing noise from the mystery man, who just smiled at him.

“Who the hell are you?” said Frank, who was genuinely confused.

“Aww, you don’t remember me?” The man pouted. “That’s too bad, ‘cause I remember you.”

Frank finally realised who this man was. This man had caused him quite a bit of turmoil in the past few hours. This wasn’t any asshole, this was Gerard. Part of Frank wanted to slap him in his stupid pretty face, but the over part of him wanted to kiss his stupid pretty mouth, because, fuck, Frank couldn’t deny it, Gerard was hot. Gerard was almost perfect looking. But it didn’t make him any less of a pervy asshole.

“Are you Ger-” Again, Frank was interrupted.

“Of course I am, Frankie.” said Gerard flirtatiously.

“Jesus Christ.” Frank groaned at the nickname. Only his parents had ever called him Frankie, but Frank didn’t really want Gerard to stop calling him that. Gerard’s confident flirting with him was clearly working. Frank was getting increasingly flustered and blushy every time Gerard would just look at him.

Frank, whose brain was lagging a few seconds behind at the moment, finally realised what was going on. Gerard, the Gerard, was in his apartment, and was standing just inches away from Frank’s face. He really didn’t know whether he wanted to kiss him, or jump out the window. 

Gerard smiled at Frank, and ran his fingers through Frank’s hair. Frank, while alarmed, suddenly grew very aware of the growing problem in his pants, hoping Gerard wouldn’t notice.

It was at this moment that Frank knew he had to make a choice. He could either push Gerard away, kick him out, and continue with his day as normally as he could, or he could kiss him, and who knows what the hell would happen then.

Frank felt Gerard’s warm breath falling on his face, he could smell the cigarettes on his breath, and as Gerard drew slightly closer to him, they met eyes. 

Gerard’s eyes were like nothing he’d ever seen before. Of course, Frank’s eyes were also of the hazel variety, but something about Gerard’s eyes were different. Looking into them for a millisecond felt like a lifetime. He could almost feel his eyes on his.

Frank had made his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably update this tomorrow, if not tonight, because I'm actually feeling inspired to write.


End file.
